<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early Morning by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468950">Early Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord'>Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayhaught: Married Life [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute Ending, Cute Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Early Mornings, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Married Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Marvel References, Misunderstandings, New Family, Parenthood, Soft Nicole Haught, Wynonna Is A Little Shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole was woken with a jolt. She sat up, looking to the other side of the bed, where Waverly blinked blearily at her.<br/>Another clatter resounded through the quiet house.<br/>“You heard that too?” Waverly asked, gaze sharpening as she fully roused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp &amp; Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayhaught: Married Life [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here you get to see more of their daily life, with the extra addition of Amelia Earp<br/>&lt;3 Hope y'all enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3:28 AM</strong>
</p><p>Nicole was woken with a jolt. She sat up, looking to the other side of the bed, where Waverly blinked blearily at her.</p><p>Another clatter resounded through the quiet house.</p><p>“You heard that too?” Waverly asked, gaze sharpening as she fully roused.</p><p>Nicole reached for her gun on the bedside table, swinging her legs out of bed. She checked to make sure Angel was in the room, and spotted the puppy curled up in a fluffy ball, sound asleep.</p><p>“Some guard dog,” Nicole muttered. She nudged the bedroom door open with her foot, wincing at the soft creak it made.</p><p>She eased into the hall, socked feet sliding on the smooth tiles as she made her way to the source of the noise: the kitchen.</p><p>Something in the kitchen fell with a dull thud. Then everything was silent.</p><p>Nicole whipped around the corner and raised her gun. “Stop right there!”</p><p>Amy froze on the floor in front of the counter, rubbing her knee and clutching a package of fruit gummies. A chair had been pushed against the counter, and the shelves above it were wide open. A bunch of multicolored plastic cups lay strewn all over the floor, some still rolling.</p><p>Nicole lowered her gun. “You have got to be kidding me.”</p><p>Waverly ducked into the room clutching a shotgun. “What is it- oh.”</p><p>Amy held up her fruit gummies. “Got them?” The girl giggled nervously.</p><p>“It’s too early for this.” Nicole brushed her hair from her face and eyed Waverly’s bed-head. “Deal with this in the morning?”</p><p>“In the morning,” Waverly agreed, swiping the fruit snacks from Amy’s hand and hoisting her onto her hip. “But don’t think you’re not in trouble, Amelia Lynn Earp.”</p><p>Amy cast a look of longing at her gummies, then settled into Waverly’s arms with a scowl. To both Waverly and Nicole’s relief, there didn’t seem to be a tantrum in the works tonight.</p><p>
  <strong>7:00 AM</strong>
</p><p>The sound of her alarm roused her the second time, and Nicole groaned. Waverly shifted beside her.</p><p>“Turn it offff,” Waverly growled.</p><p>Nicole fumbled for the button, and there were echoing sighs of satisfaction as the noise ceased.</p><p>“Momma?”</p><p>They both groaned again at the small voice outside. A loud tapping could be heard, and the door handle jiggled.</p><p>“We’re up, munchkin,” Nicole called through a yawn. “Give us a second.”</p><p>A pause, then louder: <em>“Momma?”<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Waverly sat up and stretched. “Is she talking to me or you?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Both, I think.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Nope, I’m the one who took her fruit gummies, remember? Pretty sure I’m not her favorite Mom at the moment,” Waverly laughed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>7:17 AM</strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Amy was waiting outside their door, and the minute Nicole appeared, the little girl snatched her hand and dragged her to the living room.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’ll make breakfast I guess,” Waverly shouted after them, snorting at Nicole’s startled expression, and the two redheads vanished from view.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Amy plonked down on the floor, grinning up at Nicole. She held out a plastic ninja star, one of Wynonna’s gifts. “You be Black Widow!” Then she pointed to herself. “I’m Captain Marvel.” The little girl made whooshing sounds as she waved her arms about.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“And who’s Mommy gonna be?” Nicole asked, pointing towards where Waverly was rattling around in the kitchen.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Amy thought for a moment, before leaning forward. “Thanos.” She hadn’t even seen the movies with Thanos in them, but had heard bits and pieces. Enough to know about the ‘evil grape man’.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Nicole couldn’t hold in her laughter. “That’s who Mommy is? Thanos?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The four-year-old nodded seriously.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Okay then, Captain. Let’s go see Thanos’s evil plan in the kitchen.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Amy nodded again, then screamed, “Charge!” And bolted as fast as her legs could carry her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Nicole rushed after, whispering under her breath. “Oh crap, not what I meant, not what I meant.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>There was a crash, and a surprised cry. Followed by a wail.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>8:01 AM</strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>It took half an hour to get the pancake batter out of Amy’s hair. Even longer to calm her down.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>8:35 AM</strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Wynonna walked in unannounced to see a dejected Amy sitting at the kitchen table picking at her pancakes, hair soaking wet and slightly spiky. Waverly and Nicole were soaked as well.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“The hell happened here?” Wynonna said, ruffling Amy’s curls. She gave her hand a look of distaste when it came away sticky.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Language,” Waverly said. “And Amy had a bit of a collision with some batter.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Amy smiled up at her aunt. “I was fighting Thanos, Auntie ‘Nonna.” She took a bite of pancake, smearing syrup on her cheeks. “Anff I un!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Nicole reached for a napkin and wiped her face. “Remember what I said about talking with food in your mouth?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Amy stared at her innocently, nodding.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Wynonna just shook her head, hiding a smile. “Well, I’m here to pick up my niece, but if she’s too busy fighting bad guys…”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Amy sat up straighter. “No! I can go, right Momma and Mommy?” She widened her eyes at Waverly and Nicole.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Of course,” said Waverly. “But eat your breakfast first. Then you need your outside clothes, it’s cold out.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The little girl wiggled in her chair; pancake woes forgotten. “Yessss!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>8:55 AM</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh god, what time is it, I’m exhausted,” Waverly said, sprawled on the couch. Nicole sprawled opposite her wife, their legs tangled together.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I think it’s still morning. It feels later.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Would it be weird if I took a nap?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Way ahead of you.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>11:40 AM</strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Nicole stirred to feel Angel pushing her way onto the already crowded couch, and the puppy curled up against her chest.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>2:11 PM</strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“We’re back!” Wynonna announced, opening the door. Amy bounced inside at her heels, clutching a paper box as if it were made of gold. “We stole some doughnuts from Jeremy if you want some, though we might have eaten a few on the way here.” She bent to wipe powdered sugar off Amy’s face.  She checked in the mirror briefly and wiped some sugar of her own face too.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>When no one answered she peered around the corner. “Hello?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Auntie ‘Nonna, in here,” Amy whispered from the living room.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Wynonna looked, and immediately had to leave to get her camera.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Waverly and Nicole were tangled on the couch, passed out. Waverly seemed to be reaching for her wife unconsciously, and Nicole had a hand on Waverly’s thigh. Angel blinked sleepily at them, snuggled comfortably against Nicole’s chest.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Wynonna snapped a photo.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She beckoned at Amy to follow her. “C’mon kiddo,” she whispered. “Let’s go see if there’s any movies we want to watch tonight. We’ll watch them when your moms get up, I think they’ll be wide awake later.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>